ONE MINUTE MELEE: Bowser Jr. vs Silver
Bowser Jr. vs Silver 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Bowser Jr. from the Super Mario Bros. series and Silver the Hedgehog from the Sonic series. Description ''They both resemble a character from their respective franchises and are STILL hated to this day, but which one will finally be cut some slack? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Bowser Jr..) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Silver.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! '''selected.) MELEE! Bowser had just captured Princess Peach as usual. He smiled as he sat on his throne and looked at the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, who was trapped in a cage that was hanging from the ceiling. "Mario may save you soon princess, but today, defeat will finally be his." Bowser smiled. "You're wrong, Bowser!" Peach retaliated. "He has defeated you countless times! He will do so again!" "Pfft." Bowser scoffed as he turned his head away from Princess Peach. He then resumed preparing for the arrival of his arch-nemesis. He wasn't prepared for what happened. The door suddenly glowed cyan and flew forward. The cause of this was not Mario, but what appeared to be an anthropomorphic hedgehog. It's most noticeable features were its greyish-silver fur and the five quills on his forehead, as well its large amount of chest-fur. It had two quills on the back of its head and one on its upper-back and wore a pair of white gloves with golden-yellow cuffs and an odd cyan-colored patterns on them as well as a pair of teal and white boots with golden-yellow cuffs around his ankles. The creature appeared to have a very serious face on itself and spoke with a voice that identified it as a male. "I've been searching for you. You're the Iblis Trigger. I will stop you right here, right now!" "HEY! How dare you call my father a something Trigger!" Bowser Jr. then jumped in front of the hedgehog in defiance. The hedgehog just scoffed. "You think I'm a fool? I know he's the Iblis Trigger." "Can someone please tell me what's going here?!" Bowser shouted. Silver looked at him. "A monster named Iblis devastated my city before I was born. Someone told me that this "Iblis Trigger" is you. Lying will be no use." Not one bit did Bowser feel symphony for the telekinetic hedgehog. "Now ''look ''who's a liar! Whoever told you this, I wanna rip out their brain and show it to them so they can see how small it is before they die!" Silver chuckled. "Believe me, they know you." "Enough of this nonsense! Attack!" Bowser then pointed a finger at Silver and loads of Goombas and Koopas attacked Silver. But Silver raised up his right arm which started to glow the same cyan color from before. The Goombas and Koopas then began to glow the same color and floated toward a window with enough force to break through it. The Goombas and Koopas could only scream helplessly as they fell in the lava, reducing them all to skeletons. Bowser and Bowser Jr. gaped at Silver, jaws completely hung open in shock. Silver chuckled at this. "Surprised?" He then grabbed Bowser in his telekinesis and slammed him on the floor repeatedly before smashing him through a window, kicking him out of the castle. "How dare you do that to my father!" Bowser Jr. yelled as he pushed his shock aside and got into a combat stance. Silver did the same thing, accompanied by a smile. "This is gonna be too easy!" were Silver's last words before the battle started. '''GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Bowser Jr. shot a fireball at Silver, but Silver grabbed a Bowser-like statue in his telekinesis and brought it in front of him, shielding himself. He then threw it at a caught off-guard Bowser Jr., pinning him underneath it. Silver then slammed the statue on Bowser Jr. repeatedly until Bowser Jr. rolled out of the way. Silver threw the statue at Bowser Jr. again, but Bowser Jr. dodged it this time, the statue crashing through a window. Silver then grabbed Bowser Jr. in his telekinesis and brought him closer to him and planted his fist into Bowser Jr.'s stomach. He then punched Bowser Jr. back. Bowser Jr. shot another fireball to no avail as Silver easily dodged it. He then grabbed Bowser Jr. in his telekinesis again and threw him at a wall. Silver walked over to Bowser Jr. to end the fight right there. "You tried your hardest, but in the end, it was no use." Silver then raised a fist to smash Bowser Jr. when he felt something poke his shoulder. Silver turned around to receive a face-full of a yellow fist, knocking him down. Bowser then breathed fire at Silver, but Silver was lucky to roll out of the way in time. Unfortunately, the flames had struck the floor, resulting in a fire. Bowser then breathed fire in all directions, worsening the fire. Bowser then punched Silver back. Just as Silver grabbed Bowser in his telekinesis, a fireball slammed into him, burning him. As Silver tried to attack Bowser Jr., Bowser punched him again. "This is for kicking me out of MY castle!" Bowser then preformed the Flying Slam on Silver. "And THIS..." He then punched Silver at a wall. "...is for hurting..." Bowser then bit Silver's chest. "...my..." Bowser then grabbed Silver's throat. "...SON!" Bowser then headbutted Silver before punching him hard in the stomach, resulting in Silver crashing through a window. Bowser lunged at Silver, but Silver dodged him, making him fall to the ground. Silver then grabbed Bowser and Bowser Jr. in his telekinesis. "I will end this!" And with that, he dragged them across the flaming floor, setting them aflame. All they could do is scream as they were gradually reduced to skeletons. Silver then threw their flaming corpses at the moon to make sure they would never return. "I have done it... I have finally defeated the Iblis Trigger." Silver then flew away. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SILVER! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melees